gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Town NPC Clerics
This guide is intended to help locate and solve any puzzles that are involved with using the Town NPC Clerics, sometimes called the High Holy, in each town in Elanthia. To use the NPC cleric, simply ASK NPC about RESURRECTION. __NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Wehnimer's Landing The NPC cleric in the Landing is inside the temple that is located in Erebor Square. To gain access to the Chapel of Life, where the NPC is, you must PUT 100 SILVER IN the ALMSBOX outside the temple. Once you place the coins in the almsbox, you will get the following message: As the coins drop into the almsbox you hear a faint voice whisper from behind the nearby pillars, "Bless you my child, your donation will not go unrewarded." From here GO PILLARS and GO RAMP to the high holy cleric. Icemule Trace The NPC cleric in Icemule is located in the rickety cottage on Malt Road. The miracle worker in the first room within the cottage is the NPC cleric. Solhaven The cleric in Solhaven is located on Liabo Esplanade within the gold-flecked white marble building. Once inside, head NORTH for the NPC, which is priest Kindarel. River's Rest River's Rest is home to one of the more trickier NPC clerics, which is located on the Dilapidated Pier. Saltwater Sal is the cleric and she usually requires an uncommon item to do the raise. Sometimes it is a gem, sometime is it mundane junk, like a table leg. Once you ASK SAL ABOUT RAISE, she will tell you what she requires. Sal does leave the pier, but wait around for her for a few minutes, and she will show up. Zul Logoth The NPC cleric in Zul Logoth is Sister Cocytel, located in her Hospice through the stone arch off the Chalcedony Tunnel. Once inside the arch, head through the next stone arch to find her. Ta'Illistim Ta'Illistim's NPC cleric is located in the Hall of Patrons. Once inside, head EAST for the cleric! Ta'Vaalor Ta'Vaalor is home to another puzzle-like process for the NPC cleric. Head to the structure on Shimaerslin Wey and go inside. Once in the Hall of the Arkati, head SOUTH, GO ALCOVE, GO DOOR, WEST, WEST. You will need to PUT GEM IN VAALORN DOOR. You should receive the following message: Reaching up to the door, you fit your sapphire into the empty fitting in the Koar's crown. It settles into place with a satisfying *click*. A shimmering radiance sweeps across the gems inlaid in the door as their pattern is completed. A deep, metallic click resonates from within the door, which slowly opens, swinging inward. If so, GO DOOR. Once here, the corpse may be taken to the NPC cleric, but if not, head down the dim passageway to the wizened brown-robed hermit. This is the cleric. To leave, GO TAPESTRIES where you will enter a maze. You will need to find your way out, by looking behind one of the objects there for a wide crevice, which will lead to the catacombs. Teras The cleric here in Kharam-Dzu is in the temple within the Temple District, ironically. Once inside the temple through the gate, head EAST and SOUTH to meet the cleric Nagrek. Mist Harbor There is an NPC cleric available for adventurers with access to Mist Harbor one east of the Pawnshop on Cobblestone Path through the bamboo arbor. The cleric is named friar Memnole. Other Towns and Outposts There are currently no NPC clerics in the other towns and outposts in Elanthia. These include Cysaegir, Pinefar, the Nomadic Giantment Village, the Elven Village, Khazar's Hold, Zhindel's Post and the Ravelin. Category:Guides Category:Miscellaneous Puzzles